Pit
Pit is a Nintendo character from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. He represents the Kid Icarus series. Pit is an angel from Skyworld, who ironicly can't fly on his own (the closest he can get to on his own is gliding). Game Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Pit is a newcomer to Brawl along with Sonic. He is a lightweight character. Subspace Emissary If Peach was saved If Zelda was saved Story remerge Sonic appears Special Moves *'Standard' - Palutena's Arrow :Pit shoots the bow that Palutena gave him. The player can hold the special move button to charge and aim the shot and while it's being fired, the player can slightly alter its trajectory. *'Side' - Angel Ring :Pit spins the bow. Hold the special move button to slightly extend its range. *'Up' - Wings of Icarus :Pit's wings glow blue and he ascends. In this state, the player can control Pit's flight direction with the control stick. *'Down' - Mirror Shield :Pit ducks behind a shield that reflects most projectiles. *'Final Smash' - Palutena's Army :The goddess Palutena appears in the background and angel soldiers swarm the stage in attempt to attack opponents. Tier Matchup with Sonic Green Hill Zone In Green Hill Zone, Pit can triple jump across the valley. His sandles has good traction meaning he doesn't slide at all on the checkers. When the stage crumbles, he can recover in just two jumps. The checkpoint can knock him a couple inches. Trophies Stickers Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Pit was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U in the E3 reveal trailer. Changes from Brawl *Pit's Mirror Shield is replaced with Guardian Orbitars. Pic of the Day (July 8) *Pit now has a Upperdash Arm. Pic of the Day (September 6) *Pit's pose when firing Palutena's arrow is different.Pic of the Day (January 30) Custom Moves *'Default Standard' - ' : *'''Custom Standard 1 - ' : *'''Custom Standard 2 - ' : *'''Default Side - ' : *'''Custom Side 1 - ' : *'''Custom Side 2 - ' : *'''Default Up - ' : *'''Custom Up 1 - ' : *'''Custom Up 2 - ' : *'''Default Down - ' : *'''Custom Down 1 - ' : *'''Custom Down 2 - ' : *'''Final Smash - ' : Trophies Rematch with Sonic Windy Hill On Windy Hill, Pit can cross under the stage, but would get spiked by the spring. He can make it back on the stage from under the right side offscreen. He can double jump from the left platform to the right and can even fly to the top of the wheel. He can triple jump to a higher platform on the wheel. The right spring bounces him close enough to the center that he can midair jump past the circle. Palutena's Guidence On the stage Palutena's Temple, Pit can start a dialogue with goddesses Palutena and Viridi. :'''Pit: "For being a hedgehog, Sonic really isn't very spiky, is he?" :Viridi: "Yeah, I've seen spikier. It's true that you're more likely to find him curled up in a cute, harmless ball." :Palutena: "Not so harmless. That round shape lets him Spin Dash with ease." :Pit: "I've changed my mind. He's entirely too spiky." :Viridi: "Spin Dashes are hard to stop, though." :Palutena: "Just keep your cool and don't lose focus. You can stop Spin Attacks using your Orbitars or Bow." Gallery Pit SSBB.jpg Foxnic.jpg Shadow's Chaos Control.jpg Sonic 071225c-l.jpg Sonic 071225d-l.jpg Sonic 071225e-l.jpg SSB4 - Ore Club.jpg WindyHillnoSonic SSB4.png|Pit fighting Mario and in Windy Hill. SSB4 Pit Windy Hill.png|Pit on Windy Hill References External Links *Smash Bros. official site Category:Userspace Characters